God of the Wild and Goddess of Beasts
by krissykitty411
Summary: I couldn't find any good stories about Pan so I made one up! A young goddess who has cat features meets a young god with goat features. As they grow up they start to realize how they really feel. But will the goddesses' cursed fate keep them apart and can they over come their animalistic natures in order to find true happiness and love with each other? My first published story.
1. Character Info

**God of the Wild and Goddess of Beasts**

**Info**

**Aria**\- Goddess of Beasts and forest animals and daughter of the river nymph Neda and the east wind god Eurus.

**Likes**\- nature, sweets, the color purple

**Dislikes-** vegetables, rude people, early mornings

**Height**\- 5'

**Eyes**\- crystal blue with slits like a cat

**Hair-** rich earthy brown, shoulder length as a child, lower back as adult with two braids on left side

**Appearance**\- She is portrayed with having the ears and tail of a cat, plus long inhumanly strong nails as claws. Her skin is fair and smooth with a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks and fangs just long enough to peek out when she smiles. As a child she wears a typical Greek dress made from a square of cloth tied around her by a blue and green scarf her mother made. As an adult she wears a short skirt and mid-drift tank top both made from white fox and rabbit fur, the scarf tied around her waist as a belt. She wears no shoes but fur leg warmers to keep her legs from getting scratched or cut.

**This story takes place in ancient Greece and is a mythological romance between my oc and Pan the god of shepherds and flocks.**

**Note: I do not own any Greek gods, just my character Aria, and I'm going to rate this story M for future mushy/lemon scenes later.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: I only own Aria, the Greek gods belong to the ancient Greeks. :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Why can't I go into town mama?" I looked up at the beautiful woman who was weaving on her loom and pouted as I knew the answer I was going to recieve to this often asked question.

"Because my little Aria, you are very special and the people of the town do not know how to compose themselves in front of someone such as you."

She smiled sweetly and gestured for me to come closer. I quickly walked over and crawled up and onto her lap and leaned against her chest. She wrapped her arms around me and started to pet my head, running her fingers through my shoulder length hair. My ears flattened against my head in a relaxed gesture as my tail slowly swished back and forth, I looked up at my mother with the most innocent eyes I could manage.

"Please mama! At least let me go outside and play in the meadow! I promise I won't go into the woods this time!" I asked clutching her blouse and nuzzling my head against her to soften her up.

"Oh can those blue eyes get any bigger?" she laughed "okay but stay out where I can see you and be in before supper okay?"

I squealed in delight and squeezed her waist in a hug before jumping down and racing out of the house and outside to freedom.

"I promise! Thank you mama I love you!" I called over my shoulder as I raced out the door and leapt into the soft grass. I felt it tickle my toes and the dirt felt cool and smelled rich in my nose as the breeze lifted and swirled around the fields. I started skipping and twirling through the meadow, not caring if I got dirty, but just loving the feel of being around nature.

Being the daughter of a water nymph and god of the wind has that effect on me. I guess it's just part of my godly inheritance. What my parents didn't expect me to inherit were the traits of a cat. Yep I was born with the ears, eyes, fangs, claws, and tail of a cat. I have other characteristics too like sense of smell and balance, plus a love of cream and fish, but other than that I'm perfectly normal, in a goddess in the making sort of way.

My parents still are not sure why I was born this way, but they love me unconditionally anyway. My mama is Neda, goddess and nymph to the river named after her in Arcadia and my papa is Eurus god of the eastern wind. So there really isn't a clear reason as to why I'm like this but other than being part cat I'm perfectly healthy and happy with my mama and papa here in the hills of Arcadia. My name, if you didn't catch it, is Aria, it means lioness in Greek, and I just turned eight last month.

Without realizing it my twirling lead me close to the edge of the meadow and near the line of trees that marked the start of the forest. I stopped and peered into the trees. Mama had always told me never to go into the forest without her or papa, but I never understood why. As a being of nature I felt so at home in it whether it be in fields and meadows, or forests and woods, that I didn't understand what there was to be afraid of.

I peeked over my shoulder to our villa to see if mama was watching me. My gaze drifted over the villa and when I saw no sign of mama I smiled and bounded into the tree line eager to explore this new terrain.

**End of Chapter 1! I know a little short but this is my first story it will pick up I promise!** **Please rate and Message and tell me what you think so I know whether to continue or not!**


	3. chapter 2 Splash in the Face

**Disclaimer: I only own Aria!**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I noticed was the sounds the forest made. My ears twitched as I heard the chirp of a bird, the scampering of a squirrel in the leaves and the distant sound of a stream running down a hillside. I smiled at the sounds of nature and started to walk through the forest admiring the trees and exploring logs and burrows.

After about an hour of this I found the running stream and sat on a nearby log to rest before heading home. I yawned and stretched my legs and arms out as my back instinctively arched. I bent down deciding to get a drink when my ears twitched at a slight rustling noise coming from the right of me.

I scrambled to my feet ready to make a run for it in case it was a monster or wild animal. (Yes I'm a goddess but I'm still a kid and don't know what I'm capable of yet so yes I get scared) my gaze locked on a clump of bushes and tall grass as I saw some of its leaves move.

I hesitantly took a few steps closer, in case it was maybe an animal in a trap that needed help.

Suddenly a flash of auburn brown ran out from the bushes and straight into me, knocking us both onto the ground and tumbling into the stream. I squealed in surprise as the water was chilled from the early autumn weather, causing some water to splash down my throat and thus causing me to cough.

I sat up and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my coughing and then turned toward the sound of my attacker also sputtering and struggling to sit up. Our eyes met and we both froze. There sitting next to me was a young boy, maybe a few years older than me, with curly auburn hair and eyes as green as the grass on the nearby hills. But what amazed me more was the fact that he had the horns of a goat peeking out of those auburn curls!

I slowly lowered my gaze to take in the rest of him. He was hairy for a boy his age with a faint trail of hair on his chest leading down his abdomen. And when I came to his legs I found that they were covered in hair and his feet were cloven hooves! Yet even though his appearance surprised me I found myself temped to touch the fur on his legs. It looked so curly and soft even when soaked that my hands almost itched with the urge to run my finger through it.

His leg twitched and I quickly returned my gaze to his face, only to find his eyes focused on my ears. My ears twitched in response to his gaze and he jumped slightly in surprise. My ears lowered in a sad gesture and I lowered my gaze in embarrassment. Then his hand came up and raised my chin so I was looking at him again. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes shone with kindness.

"Hello." He said

"Hello." I squeaked and I could feel my cheeks turn pink. He was talking to me! He wasn't running away!

"Sorry for running into you and getting you all wet. Are you okay?"

I nodded

"Um…we should probably get out of the cold water before we freeze to death." He suggested and offered me his hand. We made our way to the bank and up onto the grass. Without thinking I shook my head and then my legs to remove the excess water, accidently spraying the boy next to me in the process.

"Oh!" I gasped about to apologize but was suddenly being sprayed with water also as he shook his body from head to toe also.

"He he, so what is a little thing like you doing this deep in the woods? You know there are some dangerous creatures lurking out here." He asked as he walked over to a log sitting in the sun and sat down to warm up.

"I should be asking you that, but my mama told me never to talk to strangers." I smiled and sat next to him. He chuckled and tilted his head back into the sun's rays.

"Well my name is Pan, now if you tell me your name we won't be strangers and you can tell me what you're doing out here." He looked down at me through the corner of his eye.

"It's Aria and, Mr. Nosey, I'm here exploring. What were you doing that you ended up crashing into me?"

"I was chasing a nymph that I….um…got in a fight with." He blushed and I tilted my head. In my experience with my aunties and mama nymphs were very nice and caring. Why was he fighting with one? Then of course it came to me, his legs and horns.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Some of the village kids pick on me too. But you shouldn't listen to them. After all it's not your fault you are this way right?" I encouraged as my tail rapped around my waist at the memory of the village kids laughing and pulling at my hair and tail. Yes, humans could be cruel but they did not understand so I always tried to just ignore them and enjoy my trips to the town.

Pan looked down at my tail as I stroked it in my hands in a soothing gesture.

"Yeah you're right. You're pretty smart for such a little kid." He smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that little! I'm just short! I'm probably only a little younger than you!"

"Oh yeah? How old are you?"

"Eight"

"Well I'm ten, so to me you're still a kid." He gave me a mischievous smile and placed his hand on my head. I just stuck my tongue out and blew him a raspberry. He laughed, patted my head, and stood up.

"Come on little kitty, let's get you home before it gets dark." He bent down and motioned for me to climb on his back. I climbed on, rested my chin on his shoulder, and smiled. It looks like I have made my first friend, and he's just as special as I am! Now I just need to explain him to my parents!

**That's it for Chapter 2! The next chapter will be up soon and there will be a few time jumps to move the story along! Please Rate and Message! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! My grandma was in the hospital all winter break with a severe heart attack. But I will be posting more chapters soon. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

****Forward Ten Years****

I silently inched my way closer, my pray straight ahead and unsuspecting. I was not going to miss this time. My steps were silent and careful, my breathing steady. This time I _would_ catch him. I stopped just before my cover ended in a clearing waiting for just the right moment. When his head shot up and to the left I sprang.

"Gotcha!" I yelled and tackled my pray into the tall grass.

"Aria? What the heck are you doing you crazy cat!" Pan laughed as we rolled through the grass, each of us trying to end up on top of the other.

"I'm hunting! And you, my furry friend have just been caught by the best hunter in the whole forest!" laughing I pinned his arms above his head and smiled down at my best friend.

"Oh yeah? Because the way I see it" he quickly morphed into the ground making me fall forward on my stomach. Before I could even raise myself up Pan rematerialized on top of me, straddling my hips and pinning my arms to my sides.

"I'm the one who has caught you little kitty." He chuckled as I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip.

"That's not fair!" suddenly he lifted me up and my back was pressed to his chest with his arms around my waist.

"Whoever said anything about playing fair?" he growled and nipped at the tip my ear. I felt my face heat up at the intimate position and a shiver raced down my spine.

Over the years, I had been used to Pan's tricks and games as we grew up together playing and stirring up trouble, but recently he had gained the upper hand by exploiting my weakness-intimacy. Growing up around nymphs I was no stranger to what happened between a male and female, but as I had never experienced any of it for myself just the thought of it made my face burn, and Pan used that to his advantage every chance he got.

"A-all right, y-you've made your point Pan." I stuttered trying to ignore the tickling of his fingers that traced my exposed abdomen.

He laughed and kissed my cheek before letting my go. I scrambled away from him and stood, straightening my clothes and trying to ignore the fact that my face was still red. I glared at him in mock anger and turned away from him to brush the dirt from my tail and clothes.

"Oh come on don't be like that." I didn't turn.

"Aria? I was just playing with you. I would never do anything you did not want me to." I flicked my hair over my shoulder as my tail flicked behind me in agitation.

"Aria?"

He moved to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and seeing his worried look I decided to drop the act. I smiled and giggled as I turned to face him.

"Gotcha!" I laughed and smiled at him as I flicked his nose. He looked a little confused but then he smiled and laughed.

"Ha ha, okay you got me that time, but that's only because I can't stand to see the ladies cry over me." He grinned and wiggled his brows. I rolled my eyes and started walking toward the woods.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're such a ladies man. That's why the nymphs run away from you, you're too much for them to handle." I laughed and climbed up onto a low hanging branch and stretched out on my stomach. Pan lay down under the same tree. The branch I was on curved so my body was parallel to the trunk as I laid there.

"Exactly." He smiled and took out his flute. My tail slowly swished in time to his tune as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace of the moment.

It was hard to believe that ten years had passed since we met. So much had changed in that time. When I turned thirteen my abilities matured, I found that I could communicate with the creatures of the forest.

I was then sent to the oracle of Delphi to be told my future. It was my job to protect the forest and its creatures, to keep balance between them and the humans. That's why I was born part cat to represent the balance between the two. What I still could not figure out was the last message the oracle had said to me.

_Your future lies not with man, but with the flock. Much will try and hinder you, but take warmth in the red sheep and the forest will prosper for all time._

Why couldn't the oracle ever just speak plainly? It was always vague riddles with her. I had asked Pan what he thought, but he was just as stumped. Over the next few years I started to mature until I became the woman I am today. My hair had grown long down my back, and instead of a child's tunic I now wore a mid-drift top and short skirt that was made of the white rabbit fur.(Don't worry they died of natural causes)

I wasn't the only one who had changed either. I peeked my eyes open to look at my best friend. Pan had grown into, dare I think it, a handsome and, I can't believe I'm thinking this, sexy God of the shepherds and wilderness. He was tall, my five foot height reaching just under his chin; his hair was the same curly auburn but it had grown longer, just brushing against his shoulders. His well-muscled abdomen was covered in those curls all the way down to his navel. His skin held a sun kissed tan and his arms flexed with muscle while his fingers delicately played his flute.

I did not know when it had happened but some time ago I had developed a crush on my best friend, and that crush had developed into love, and for the life of me I did not know what to do. We still laughed and messed around like when we were kids, but with his new method of teasing me getting more and more forward it was hard to hide the fact that, far from being mad at Pan's teasing, it actually drove me wild! It took all my will power not to moan at his touches, but so far I had managed to fool him.

I wanted so bad to tell him how I felt, but I was worried he would not feel the same way. I was not so naïve that I did not know that Pan flirted and chased after nymphs, compared to their beauty I was a mangy animal. Besides, he probably did not think of me that way, I was just his childhood friend, someone who understood what it meant to be different.

The melody of his pipes stopped and Pan peered up at me. I smiled and flicked my tail in his face. He chuckled and grabbed it in a firm but gentle grip. My head and ears shot up as he lightly tugged. I tilted my head but slowly sat up. Pan released my tail and stood, reaching for me to help me down. I leaned down and gripped his arms as I slid off the branch and into his arms.

As always I felt the warmth of his body and the strength in his arms as my body lightly slid against his. My cheeks started to feel warm.

"Come on little kitty, you better get home for dinner." He chuckled as he stepped back and took my hand. If he kept this up it was only a matter of time before I threw myself at him.

**I apologize again for taking so long. Also It may take a little while to keep adding chapters since I now have two jobs, an internship, I'm finishing my last semester so I also have a graduation coming up and I'm getting married this year! So much to do! But I will try to post as often as I can! Please let me know what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
